Coming Home
by keepingthepeace
Summary: Bella was changed 100 years ago. What happens when she and the Cullens return to live in Forks? ON TEMPORARY LEAVE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bella, we don't have to do this," Edward said as we entered the airport for our plane to Port Angeles. "We know that this is tough for you and I don't want you to be unhappy." His gorgeous eyes were filled with concern.

"I'll be fine, I promise. It might just take me a couple days. Besides, how could we deprive Forks of Carlisle, the wonder-doctor? Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." I said. I knew he would worry anyway, but some relief entered his eyes. I could feel Jasper next to us, sending out calming waves.

The truth was, I didn't know what I would feel once I drove back into Forks. It had been one-hundred years since I changed and we left, but I knew we had to go back. Deep curiosity burned within me to see what had happened to the town. I knew a lot must have changed, but I wanted to see what was still there and what I would remember. Edward had had the great sense before he changed me to video tape me talking about my human memories, and those were unbelievably helpful to me when I learned that Charlie, Renee, Jacob, and everyone else I had ever cared about had died. But it still wasn't the same. I was entirely confused about this. One part of me couldn't wait to get there while the other part was dreading it.

The entire flight, Edward kept glancing at me in love and worry and Jasper was working overtime trying to calm our nerves.The airplane finally landed at 7:00 p.m. at Port Angeles Airport. The moment we stepped off the plane, every human had their eyes on us, attracted by our beauty. I could almost feel the lustful thoughts coming from the men when they saw Rosalie. Emmett just smiled and held her tighter.

Edward grabbed my waist and led me to the baggage claim. We only had a few suitcases each since we left most of our things in our white mansion before we left. I only had three bags and Edward had four. He needed the extra for his newer CDs. The person with the fewest bags, only one, was Alice. She saw this as an opportunity to shop to her hearts content.

There were two cars waiting for us outside that were chosen by Edward and Carlisle and six more waiting at a dealership in town for the rest of us. We always get new cars when we move to a new place. Or in this case an old place that changed all of our lives so much. Edward and I rode with Alice and Jasper in silence to our house while Emmett and Rosalie went with Carlisle and Esme at the bank to sort out our accounts. There was so much anticipation running through the car that I'm surprised Jasper didn't explode.

We saw the sign that said we had entered Fork's city limits. My breath quicken.

"Bella…?" Edward asked cautiously.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a minute," I replied in a shaky voice. This was the place my life began, literally and figuratively, and where my life ended. Of coarse I was going to be nervous coming back here, I thought to myself. Everything that ever mattered happened here. This was my true home.

At our speed, we reached the familiar drive through the trees in no time at all. I was glad to know that there was one place that couldn't have changed. One constant in the variable that was what was to come.

Edward's sharp intake of breath pulled me away from my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They are going to be in for quite a surprise!" exclaimed Alice from the back seat.

Jasper and I turned to her in confusion.

"It looks like some teenagers found this really huge abandoned house in the woods and thought it was a great place to take their girlfriends for some fun." she said with disgust.

I had a feeling I knew what that "fun" was and I growled. They were going to pay for screwing up my safe haven.

Edward slowed the car and discreetly pulled up behind a beat up old truck.

"How should we do this? I want them frightened," I stated.

Agreement flashed across all of their faces.

"Oh, that will work beautifully Edward. I just saw their faces," Alice chimed with an evil smile on her face.

"Good. It seems at the moment they are in the undressing stage. It's the first time for both. Why don't we show them some of the dangers of teenage intimacy in strange places? They're in the living room, but the guy's friend told him about the beds upstairs.'

"They'll have to be burned and the whole house sterilized," interjected Jasper. I couldn't agree more.

"I'll barge in the front door. The male a football player and thinks he can take me. You guys will come in from the back then and we'll show them why they don't want to come back here. We won't hurt them, but no one will bother us here again," he concluded and started to head out of the car stealthily. Alice, Jasper, and I repeated his motion and went around back.

I could hear the girl start calling out her so-called "lover's" name as they began their little escapade. It was truly disgusting. Then I heard the door break open and the screams of terror. We waited by the back door. Then we heard our cue. The big guy started shouting profanities and I could hear his stomping over to Edward. Like he would have a chance!

I growled and ran in, quickly followed by Alice and Jasper. The girl, in just a bra and panties now, screamed when she turned around and saw me. I grinned that toothy grin I knew would send fear striking into her heart.

"We would like to ask you very kindly to please exit our home immediately," I said with mock sweetness and pointed to the door.

They both stared at me in disbelief.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I simultaneously took a step forward and growled. The girl quickly gathered up the clothes and ran out the door shaking with fear as Edward stepped out of the way for her. The boy was right on her heels. We heard the engine start up and pull out without haste.

Sighing, I walked over to Edward and leaned against his chest.

I turned to look up at him and said, "That wasn't the Welcoming Committee I was expecting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Afraid of what might be covering the couch, we sat on the floor and waited for the others to get home. When they finally arrived, we filled them in on what was happening in our house while we were gone. Esme angrily jumped into Carlisle's car and rushed to get cleaning supplies. No one messes with her clean, happy home.

The rest of my family grabbed their things from the cars and went their separate ways.

"Come on," Edward said as he started out the back door. As we started running, I realized where we were headed. Our meadow. A smile played across my face as I remembered our first time there and all of the happiness that was there afterward.

When we stopped at where it was supposed to be, I would have fainted if I was a human. Those evil industrialists had built a highway right through our meadow. I wanted to cry, but I knew the tears would never come.

I turned to Edward. He was shaking in rage. I knew he was thinking about all of those long-ago happy memories that had been held in this sacred place.

Nothing was turning out right. I knew that a lot would have changed, but I was counting on two things to be the same to comfort me when things became too much to handle. Now both of those things were tarnished of gone and I didn't know what I was going to do.

The meadow was the best place on earth. I was looking forward to laying in the wildflowers with the man of my dreams and sparkling in the sun, but the would never happen.

I sat on the ground and pulled my knees up to my face. Edward sat down beside me and pulled be into his lap. We sat there and watch the cars drive over our memories for the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The gray skies of Forks matched my mood as Edward and I ran back home when it began to grow lighter. It was 6 a.m. We slowed and walked through the backyard, hand in hand, to a seemingly new house. The yard was no longer in an overgrown disarray, but neatly cut and had the perfected look that only Esme could achieve.

"He didn't..." sighed Edward as we walked through the back door.

I stared at him quizzically.

Alice bounced into the newly polished living room.

"He did," she smiled.

Edward groaned and and turned to me.

"Emmett decided to redecorate for us."

I groaned too. The last time Emmett had redecorated for us, we were on vacation in France. He had covered our entire room in full army theme. He even created a "jungle" leading down the hallway out of all of Esme's potted plants. The time before that, his theme was comic book superheroes. He even replaced our wardrobes with spandex costumes. I was dreading his creation this time.

Slowly we made our way upstairs. Dreading seeing what Emmett had done, I almost didn't take in Esme's handiwork. That woman could do a lot with a paintbrush, some cleaning supplies, and a few hours. The stairway was repainted a soft beige color that lead into a darker color in the hallway.

We passed Carlisle's study and Carlisle and Esme's room in silence.

As we approached Emmett and Rosalie's room, Emmett stuck his head out the door. He put a whimsical grin on his baby face and said, "You guys are going to love it!"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "That's what you said last time!"

He faked a look of offense and turned back into his room, taking up a paintbrush and helping Rose paint the wall a rich chocolate brown.

We headed up the next flight of stairs and took a deep breath. As we rounded the corner, we saw what Emmett had done.

Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys.

The left side of the hall was bubble-gum pink with a giant poster of all of the Spice Girls looking directly at us. They were jumping in the air with big, fake smiles plastered on their faces. It was sickening.

To the right was a mural of the Backstreet Boys over a deep blue background. Each one of them either had sad puppy dog eyes or what was supposed to be a "bad boy" look. It was purely pathetic.

Edward hung his head and sighed. There were few things he loathed with his very soul on this earth. One of them was boy bands. Another was I'm-so-happy-the-world-could-end-and-I-would-still-sing-my-horrible-songs tween pop.

I took his hand and led him to our room, trying to decide how much worse it could get. I opened the door and found out.

On both walls, the CD collection Edward had work so hard on collecting and organizing was torn down and replaced with something far more horrific than what was in the hallway.

To the left, Emmett had plastered a wall-sized head of Brittany Spears. Her smile was sickly-sweet and her hair was dyed an odd blondish color. On either side of it, vines of flowers were painted, covering all other space.

On the right was Justin Timberlake. He was trying to do that sexy-bad boy face and not succeeding very well.

On our bed there were bobble-heads of all of the biggest pop stars of the 90's, smiling and shaking heir heads furiously. They looked completely ridiculous.

The window that took up the back wall and normally gave us a beautiful view of the river below, was also horribly desecrated. Written in big, colorful letters, the back wall said, "POP FOREVER!!!!"

To top it all off, "If You Wanna Be My Lover" was blasting on the sound system.

I couldn't help it. I laughed hysterically. Edward looked at me angry and confused. Controlling my laughter, I turned to him and whispered, "Let's have some fun with him!" He looked at me like I was clinically insane.

Trying to contain my giggles, I sang, "Oh Emmett!" just loud enough for him to hear.

Emmett walked in with a big grin that suddenly disappeared when he saw that I was happy. He obviously thought that I should be furious.

I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"How did you know this is what I always wanted?" I exclaimed.

Edward, finally catching on with the joke, patted Emmett on the back and said, "I've never seen anything more beautiful!"

The rest of the family was at the door by that point and was falling over laughing. Even Rosalie, the most reserved of us, was rolling on the floor.

"There's only one thing," I added seriously

He looked down at me in utter confusion.

"How could you forget Jessica Simpson?!"

_**Oh. I almost forgot! I think its kind of obvious, but I own nothing. Especially not the awful bands/artists mentioned here.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day, Edward and I debated what was going to be put in our room. We had no idea what had happened in there, so we were getting all new furniture, except our bed frame of coarse. That was too special. We were prepared for the hissy-fit Emmett would throw when we repainted his "masterpiece," because we weren't about to live with Brittany Spears staring at us every night.

I loved just sitting on the brand new couch in his arms and quietly discussing the tranquility of blue versus the beauty of red. I would have spent all of my time like that, but we had finally decided on a silvery color and needed to get to the hardware store.

We hopped into Edward's shiny new Volvo (they're still his favorites) and shot off.

We were driving down Main Street and I was happy that the windows were tinted. People were staring enough at the expensive car driving through. Just wait until they saw who was inside.

We took a left and then I suddenly remembered.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He abruptly stopped, but it was too late. He looked panicked when I started to shake.

"Bella? Bella, love! Whats wrong!" He pulled me onto his lap and started stroking my hair.

I just pointed out the window. It finally clicked for him. He remembered what we had to pass on the way to the hardware store.

He looked out the back window and saw Charlie's house 20 yards behind us.

It was still the same shape, same size, but it was completely renovated. I don't know why I thought it would be the same, it had been 100 years since I had last seen it, but it looked so foreign and familiar at the same time. The outside had been repainted a soft yellow color with a white trim and door and the yard was neatly trimmed and still damped from the rain that always plagued this place. It certainly looked nicer then I always knew it, but i wanted to be in that faded old time with those faded old memories.

Edward drove the car up a little farther on the road so we could no longer see the house and pulled over with me still on his lap. He pulled us into the back seat so we could lay down. He just held me there tightly for what seemed like hours while I fierily hugged him back.

I tried not to remember everything that had happened in that house. I wasn't ready yet. Anyone would agree that seeing the meadow destroyed was enough mental strain for one day. I knew I would have to go back to Charlie's house, but I wasn't ready yet.

I looked up at Edward. He looked like he was in physical pain because he couldn't hear my thoughts right now.

"I'm okay," I whispered. He relaxed a bit. "But the damage is done. You can't take things back once they are set in motion. I need to know who lives there."

As we were driving home, I looked at the floor. I didn't know what my reaction would be if I looked at the house again. I was sure it wouldn't go well.

We arrived home and Esme came out of the house looking concerned. I got out of the car.

"Oh Bella. Alice told me. Are you alright?" she put her arm around me and I leaned on her gratefully. She might not have been Renee, but she was the kindest and best mother I had known in 100 years.

"I'm okay. At least I know what I'm doing tonight," I sighed.

"Bella! You can't go there tonight! I'm sorry love, but I don't think your ready," Edward looked at me in concern. I knew he was trying to do what was best for me, but it still annoyed me.

"Edward! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. I am a grown woman and if I want to see who lives in my house, I will go and find out who lives in my dam house!" I shouted at him. I had no idea where the outburst came from. He looked shocked at me. I turned to Esme and she had the same look. I was ashamed. I looked to the ground and said, "Sorry Edward. I think that was pent up anger. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. But I just don't want anyone else living in that house! My house. Edward, I need to know who lives there. I don't know why. I just do."

He took me from Esme and picked me up, walking in the house. He sat down on the couch and I snuggled into his chest. Esme took the new leather love seat across from us.

"Bella, you can't go tonight because we have other things to do. Its time to go down to La Push," she said.

My body went rigid. Edward tightened his grip on me.

"You don't have to go if yo don't want to," he whispered to me.

I didn't really want to go down to La Push and see the werewolves. It would remind so much of Jacob. Just thinking his name brought so much hurt. I had thought about Jacob before, but reliving all of these memories in one day was a bit to much to handle. I started shaking.

"I'm staying home with her," said Edward to Esme.

"No," I said in a shaky voice. "I have to go. I need to see the werewolves again. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Bella..."

"No. I'm going."

Carlisle walked in. "How should we go then? We can't just show up and a phone call is very insufficient," he said as he sat next to Esme.

"We'll do what we did last time," stated Edward. "We'll go to the line and just say we're here. They'll know its us. We better prepare ourselves though. They will not greet us kindly."

Carlisle thought about it. "I guess we'll just have to take the risk. Bella, I would like everyone to be there. Will you be okay?"

Carlisle was so kind and excepted me easily as his daughter. I couldn't let him down.

"I'll be okay. I just need to be alone for a little bit."

Edward looked like he was going to protest, but Carlisle must have thought something to him. He took me off of his lap and laid me on the couch. He looked uncomfortable leaving me but he knew I needed to be alone for a while.

Everyone left the room as I laid on the couch and thought about everything that had happened today. Our meadow was gone, our house was entirely redecorated, and somebody was living in Charlie's house. Now I was going to meet the werewolves and I had no idea if we could even stay here without starting a war. Things needed to be done, but I didn't think they would happen so fast.

I must have been laying in the couch for hours, because the sun was starting to go down. Edward came and stroked my hair.

"Darling, its time to go," he whispered.

"I'm ready," I whispered back.

He took my hand and we walked to the front door. Everyone was waiting outside. I gave Carlisle a small nod and we took of to La Push.

_**Hey guys. I know its not my best, but I got some serious writer's block in the middle. I already know what is happening in the next chapter, but I have a bunch of homework, so it should be up by Monday night. I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**P&L**_


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chapter 5

I had never known exactly where the La Push boundary line was, but I found out when Edward suddenly grabbed me an inch before I crossed it.

"We would make no good first impressions if we broke the rules the moment we got here," he whispered in my ear.

I was glad I was no longer human. My face would have been beat red. "Sorry," was all I mumbled as I hung my head.

Edward lifted my chin and made me look into his gorgeous gaze. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and looked down again as Carlisle said, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. My family and I are here. We know who you are and you know who we are. Would you please join us in a discussion. We have a few issues I feel we must address." in a raised voice, but not a yell.

We didn't have to wait long. Within five minutes we heard the sound of paws on the soft earth and the smelt the werewolves. I tried not to wrinkle my nose. I had been to close to the werewolves to call their scent a stench, but it was still unpleasant. Instinctively, Edward tightened his arm around me and tried to suppress a low growl.

Three huge wolves appeared through the trees. All of them were about the same height and had the same basic features, but they were all different. The one at the head, who I assumed was the alpha, was a light gray with white spots around his ears. He glared at us and growled. The one to his left was a medium brown that perfectly matched the bark around him. He could easily sneak up on someone if he wanted to. He glared like his leader.

Then to the right was the wolf that made me gasp. He was a huge russet brown werewolf with a look in his eyes that stunned me. He wasn't angry, but just curious and he had a knowing expression that made me wonder what he knows about me. Edward saw who I was looking at and made the same connection I did. Jasper was trying his hardest to try to calm everyone down.

"Why are you disturbing this peaceful place with your presence?" Edward said in a gruff and angry voice that was nothing like his own.

Obviously the wolves weren't going to change back to human, so they couldn't talk to us. Edward was talking for them.

"Alice...?" questioned Carlisle, never taking his calm face away from the pack.

"They're on their way. They should be here in seven minutes."

I turned to Edward, confused.

"The elders," he said. After giving me a quick glance he said, "Answer my question," in the gruff voice of the leader.

Carlisle addressed him. "We would prefer that everyone who needs to be in this discussion be here before we begin. You would surely agree that the elders should be here before we say or do anything rash."

The alpha gave a quick nod before turning his back to us and facing his comrades. It looked like they were trying their best to ignore us.

We all anxiously turned to Alice. She had that far away look she got when she was having a vision.

"As of right now, there will be many arguments and an unsteady alliance, but we should be okay. As long as nobody makes any fast decisions, I think we can stay."

Everyone sighed in relief. We could stay and the wolves wouldn't insist in a war.

Edward laughed. He turned to Emmett and said, "They're think of her."

Emmett smiled and gave Rosalie a big kiss on the mouth while she just looked offended that Edward had just talked about her like sh wasn't standing right there. Edward would not be a happy boy when we got home. Rose would make sure of that.

We all stopped when we heard a van rounding the bend in the distance.

"They aren't happy," Edward stated grimly. I'm sure it was the understatement of the year.

A black van that looked like it had seen better days pulled around the last corner of the path and we heard people stepping out of it. There were two of them and they sounded to be in their mid-fifties.

They made their way to the clearing at what seemed like an unbelievably slow pace.

"Boys!" the older of the two called when they finally reached us. He had a neat head of hair on his head and a strange mix of the Native American tan skin and blue eyes. His mix of American and what I was guessing was European looks made him look exotic and handsome.

The younger one glared at us sternly. He had gray hair to his chin and a small, well-kept beard. He looked like he belonged in authority.

The pack joined them and we saw the alpha nod his head toward the young wolf who reminded me so

much of Jacob.

The men nodded in return and the brown wolf went off into the forest with a package the men had given him. I guess it was clothes because he returned a minute later, fully dressed.

My knees buckled when the boy reappeared in human form. Edward caught me before I fell and picked me up bridal style and hugged me to his chest. He looked afraid and concerned, but I couldn't speak. I could only gape at the now confused young man before me.

He looked exactly, down to the softly concern look in his eyes, like the man I had once loved. He looked just like the one and only Jacob Black.

"Bella, darling? Are you alright? Why don't I take you home. You've had a long two days," Edward whispered in my ear before nodding to Carlisle. He turned to run home, but I tried to squirm out of his arms before he could leave.

"No," I said as firmly as I could. "I want to stay. I need to stay."

"Are we starting this or what?" called out the gray-haired man with the werewolves.

I nodded my head and Edward put me down. I held his hand as we both turned back around to face the new pack.

"Good," the gray-haired man spoke. "Now we can finally get this over with"

"Hello," Carlisle greeted. He always tried to be as gracious as possible. He was even smiling. "My name is Carlisle and I am the leader of this coven, as you probably know." He pointed to the left. "This is my wife Esme and this are my children." He waved behind him at all of us. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella."

The exotic-looking man nodded his head and said solemnly, "I am Adam Black and this is Jeffery Ateara." He was pointing to the gruff gray-haired man beside him. He pointed to the alpha wolf. "This is Aidan and beside him is Cole." Finally, he turned to the boy who looked like my Jacob. "And this is my son Joshua." That is why he looked so much like Jake. He was probably young Joshua's great-grandfather or something. Also, he was the only one not sending us death glares.

"As you have probably figured already, we are here to discuss our staying here in Forks," Carlisle said

humbly.

"You broke the treaty! Your lucky we haven't gone over there and killed you already!" Jeffery exclaimed. "You honestly think that we're going to let you live back here! That we would actually..."

"Stop." growled Adam. "We know their reasoning for breaking the treaty." He stared at me. "As my father would have said..."

"I don't care what your father said! They broke the treaty, so we have to kill them! I don't know why you kept us back this long." Jeffery shouted. The wolves growled in agreement.

"If you would be so kind," Carlisle interjected, "I would like us to have our side of the story told, so that we could show you why we believe that our rule-breaking was valid."

"We all know the story," Jeffery began. "You," he was pointing at me. By now, I was leaning heavily on Edward. "You fell in love with his dad," he looked at Adam, "Then ran off with that bloodsucker and got yourself killed! Not only did you break the treaty, you broke so many hearts of all the people in the pack!" He was screaming now.

No. This couldn't have been right. He said that I had loved Adam's father, but he wasn't old enough to be Jacob's son. Before I could ask, Edward joined the debate.

"If you don't believe at all in true love, then why don't you came over here and show us!"

We all turned to him, stunned. I frowned and hit him in the stomach. He normally never said things that stupid, but I guess Jeffery offending me pushed him over the edge.

The wolves looked ready to comply, but Adam signaled them down. Joshua was still silent in the background, watching everything unfold.

"If this cannot be solved, we will leave. We have no wish for a war," Carlisle stated in a monotone.

Jeffery glared at him and said, "Go."

Adam nodded. "It would be best."

Then, surprising everyone, Joshua spoke up. "No, stay. I think he should see her. Let him decide."

"No," said Edward, alarmed. He must have learned who the "he" was through Joshua's mind. "She isn't

ready for that. Not today."

"I'm sorry, but you are in no position to negotiate," Joshua said, looking at the ground.

"Please," Edward whispered. "Not today."

"Tomorrow. Three o'clock. He'll be ready. Be here or leave," Joshua said with authority.

Edward nodded and turned, taking me in his arms.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what had just gone on.

"When we get home. I want to tell all of you."

Carlisle, taking the exit cue, said, "Thank you so much for your time. We will be here at three. I promise." With that, everyone else turned and we all ran off towards home.

We were back in the living room in seven minutes.

"Edward, what the hell was that all about? What are you making us do tomorrow?" Alice had lost her patience waiting for him.

"Well...umm..." Edward was at a loss for words. That hadn't happened since Emmett decided to play being a rock star on his piano and destroyed it thirty years ago. This must be something big.

"Honey, just tell us," I begged him. The suspense was killing me.

"Well, Joshua wants us to talk to his grandfather. He wants us to go and meet with Jacob Black."

_**Hey guys! This chapter is finally all together! Please don't forget that I heart reviews and flames are very welcome! You guys are the best readers ever!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I collapsed again. It seemed like that was all I was doing these past two days. Why did fate hate me and not give me any time to deal with anything at a normal pace?

In an instant, I was in Edward's arms and on the couch.

"We have to Bella." I knew it pained him to say those words, but I knew it was true.

"But, I thought he was dead! We checked a few years ago and the obituaries said that Jacob had died! How could he still be here?" I asked. My voice was hoarse, which is very rare because vampires have no saliva, and I sounded weak and depressing.

"Well, apparently, Jacob left and just ran when we got married. Joshua was so quiet because he was explaining everything to me. Being a Black, he is meant to be the pack alpha one day, so he phased so he could talk with the elders. Jacob stayed as a wolf for twenty years, just running around the country. He only changed to eat and to sleep. He imprinted on a German girl while she was visiting her American friends in Wisconsin. He changed permanently for her and she agreed to move back to La Push with him after they got married."

I took this all in quiet acceptance. I was glad that Jacob found some one to love, but it felt strange knowing the person I had once loved was in love with another. I guess sort of I know how Jake felt when I said I wanted to be with Edward.

"They came back here and had Adam. Because of some physical defects that Joshua wouldn't explain, the werewolf gene hit a few of the tribesmen when they came of age, but not Adam or Jeffery. We thought that Jacob was dead because they couldn't have people learning that there was a man 116 years old still living. He faked a death, it was really quite theatrical but thats besides the point, and moved into a little apartment outside of Seattle. Physically, he should be 96 now. I'm amazed he is still alive at that age, but they say he has a strong will. He'll be there tomorrow to give his opinion because they thought that this was primarily his issue," Edward concluded.

I felt all of my family's eyes on me, watching my reaction. I wanted to say something, but I didn't trust my voice.

I looked over to Jasper, knowing he was taking all of these emotions in. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, but the words wouldn't come.

He gave me a weak smile. "I'm holding up," was all he said before turning around and walking out the door, Alice quietly at his heels.

I giggled. I honestly didn't know why I found it so funny, but I thought that Alice being quiet was hilarious. Everyone looked at me like they were thinking about calling those nice men in white coats, so I just laughed harder.

"Umm, love?" Edward asked unsteadily. "Are you okay? I know this is an emotional strain on you. Do you want to talk?"

I shook my head and continued to laugh. I was questioning my own sanity.

"I've never seen Alice quiet for so long!" I panted. "Then the looks on you face is priceless! Carlisle, am I going crazy?" I said between giggles.

"No Bella, your just having a minor emotional break down. Edward, if you would?"

Carlisle must have given Edward some commands in his head because he left me on the couch to go get something. Esme took his place and began stroking my hair as I tried to calm down.

Jasper poked his head curiously through the door. "Is everything okay in here? All I can feel is giddiness and worry."

Emmett, who had been silent since we left the house to meet the wolves, laughed, "Bella's joined the crazy train! I think all of this is too much for her sanity. I haven't seen her this delusional since that time in upstate New York when she was a newborn we convinced her that all new vampires have to go through hazing and we made her smack her head until Edward had to restrain her!" Although the moment was serious, leave it to Emmett to find something to laugh about. Especially something pertaining me and my clumsiness/gullibility.

Rosalie smacked her husband up side the head for laughing at my sever mental breakdown and he shut up, but was still smiling.

Jasper chuckled and sent calming waves my way as Alice showed up behind him. She smiled and I knew something was about to happen.

I hadn't noticed, but Esme was very mad at Emmett. VERY mad. She put me, still quietly giggling to myself down on the couch and stormed at Emmett.

Edward walked in with a bag of ice and another bag filled with something green. He must have heard what Esme was going to do because he smiled, dropped what he had, and went to hold me protectively.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN! How dare you make fun of your sister in the middle of one of the most emotional moments of her life! Don't you realize that she could lose her sanity?! And all you want is a laugh!" Esme lunged at him as Emmett ducked in fear. No one messes with her children in a crisis, not even her other children.

Esme picked him up by his shirt collar. Seeing petite Esme pick up huge Emmett started my hysterical fits all over again. Edward and Rose smiled while Jasper and Alice could barely contain their laughter.

"Now, young man! Apologize to Bella and tell Edward exactly what you did!" She ordered in a low voice.

Carlisle came back downstairs to see why his normally calm wife was screeching at the top of her lungs. He saw what was happening and stood at the doorway. He knew better than to interrupt his wife when she was like this.

I figured that my sanity wasn't a big issue at that point, which should have worried me, but I really didn't care.

"I'm sorry for laughing at your mental breakdown Bella." Emmett muttered to the floor. I could only assume he told Edward what he did through his mind because Edward immediately tensed around me and growled.

"May I darling?" he asked me in mock sweetness as Emmett stared at us in horror.

"Be my guest!"

I laughed in glee as Edward pounced off the couch and started to chase Emmett around the house. Emmett ran for the back door and Edward caught up with him right when he sprinted through. All we could see was Edward pounce on him before they rolled out of sight. As we heard a few trees crash outside, a new fight began inside.

"Now Jasper," Esme said quietly as she turned towards her other son. "Why did you feel the need to fuel my anger while I was yelling at Emmett? Did you not think that I would know what you were doing? Do you take me for an idiot?" She said getting progressively louder.

I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm her down when Esme screamed, "Oh no Jasper! You put this anger in me and you are not going to take it out! You need to re-learn why toying with my emotions is NOT a very good idea!"

I remembered the last time Jasper had played with Esme's emotions for his own amusement. He had locked himself in his room for a few days for fear of being attacked again.

Esme lunged as Jasper flew towards the stairs. We heard more banging upstairs while Jasper cried, "I'm sorry! Ow! Esme, Mom, please! No! Not the books!"

Esme was very effective when handing out punishment.

Alice and Rosalie leaned on each other, doubled over in laughter while I had finally calmed down.

Quietly, Carlisle sat beside me and asked, "Bella, dear? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "All I needed was a little Cullen craziness to cheer me up!"

I closed my eyes and listened to the arguments around me and sighed again. I knew we would all need to have a serious discussion very soon about what we had to do, but right now, I was strangely happy.

_** Hey my peeps! (Wow does that sound bad when I say it! lol) I know I always forget this, but isn't obvious that I don't own all of these emotionally-insane charecters? I know I've broken a few rules conserning the werewolves and I appreciate you guys pointing them out to me, but when the chapter is posted, it won't be changed unless it is a total piece of poo. I also appreciate it when reviews point out my typos and horrid spelling, but I doubt I'll get around to fixing them. Sorry, but thats just the way I am. I know this chapter is a bit OOC and not very good, but I needed a filler chapter. Please don't be too hard on me. I've been trying to update faster, but I think that my chapters will pretty much be 1 or 2 a week. Thanks so much for reading and listening to me ramble! You guys are the best! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'll be okay! Edward, if you keep worrying about me I think I may have to hurt you!" I cried at Edward exasperated. We were about to head out to meet Jacob and Edward refused to let go of me. I knew he was just trying to make me feel better, but he was really starting to annoy me.

We had discussed what we were going to do with the whole family once Carlisle and I had calmed our spouses down. Because Alice couldn't see what was going to happen at the meeting, we weren't sure what we should say. Alice did see us coming back to the house and we weren't making any plans of moving, so we knew everything would end up okay, but that still hadn't calmed my nerves.

"Come on guys! We need to be there in five minutes!" Rosalie called through our bedroom door. While I was thinking before we went to go see the werewolves the day before, Edward had redecorated our room. It was now a silver-ish color with a white trim and white furniture. Edward's CDs were lined up on one wall and my books were on the other. We had a small couch and two well cushioned chairs facing the windowed back wall. The original bed frame didn't match any of the new furniture, but oddly, it didn't look out of place.

I held my hand out to my love and said, "Come on. We can't be late."

"Are you sure you're ready?" He worried as he took my diamond-hard hand. I just rolled my eyes and led he out the door.

As soon as we were out the front door, everyone started running towards the boundary line. We were there in a matter of minutes. We approached the clearing at a walk and the wolves arrived at the same time.

Aidan and Cole gave us reproachful glares as Adam and Joshua brought Jacob in in a wheelchair.

I took another deep breath and managed not to collapse when I first saw him. Though physically he was 96, Jacob looked very well. His once tan skin was now paler and he was much skinnier, but the moment you saw his determined eyes, anyone could tell that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He was covered in wrinkles and his muscles had diminished, but you could still see the outline of a well-chiseled frame in the proud way he sat. His deep eyes weren't angry like I had expected them to be. Instead, they were filled with wonder, curiosity, and knowing, just like his young grandson's.

He looked like a man who had seen his share of hardships and happiness and had prevailed through everything that was thrown at him. All I could feel when I saw him was love and respect. I repressed the urge to run over to him and hug him, knowing all hell would break lose if I crossed the line.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said cordially, trying to hide the disgust in his voice. I knew the smell was getting to him and he had never liked him. I knew the smell of wolf should be bothering me too, but I just blocked it out.

"Hello Bella...Cullens," He said, his voice so strong for one of his age.

He didn't think of me as a Cullen. It hurt me that he didn't except who I was now, but that was what was to be expected. I guess that he will always see me as the Bella who loved him and kissed him so passionately a century ago. I know I will always see him as the goofy, strong wolf who saved me from myself and was my light in my darkest hour.

We stared at each other for a few more moments, not sure what to say.

"Jake..." I began before he cut me off.

"Bella, I understand. When you changed, I died inside. I never thought I would love again, but then I met Helena, my wife. I now know what true love looks like, and the look you always got in your eyes when you saw the blo... Edward was the same. I never thought I would say this, but I'm so glad you chose Edward or I would have never met my Helena," Jacob said quietly and slowly. He must have been thinking these things for years and never had a way to tell someone.

By the look of shock on his son's face, I could tell Jake had never told Adam any of these things.

"Oh Jake, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. Would it be alright if I..." Jacob cut me off again.

"Of coarse. Come here Bells!" He smiled.

I ran over and hugged him. There was so much I wanted to tell him, he was once my best friend after all, but my mouth wouldn't form the words. I was so happy that Jake understood why I did what I did. I was even happier that he wasn't mad. I don't know how much more heart ache I could take if he didn't.

Finally, I broke away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

He smiled and I walked back to Edward. He was smiling too as he put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close to him.

"I am ecstatic that we have resolved that matter, but there is one more that we need to cover before we call this meeting adjourned," said Carlisle, wanting this reunion over with so he could escape the smell.

"Can we stay?"

Jacob's face hardened and he called Joshua and Adam to his side while Aidan and Cole stood around them protectively, growling at us occasionally. The Blacks were whispering, but our supersonic hearing picked up their words easily.

"Well, what are your opinions?" Jacob asked his son and grandson.

"They broke the treaty, that can't be overlooked," whispered Adam.

"We've been over this Dad! We except that they had a just reason and Grandpa won't let us hold that against them!" Joshua may have almost been pack leader, but he was still a teenager.

"They are staying if they wish. I've had a century to think about this and I am thankful that Bella was changed. Otherwise, I wouldn't have either if you," Said Jacob with finality.

"But we can't let them right off the hook! They have to pay at least some consequences for what they have done!" whispered Adam loudly.

"Boundary lines. We'll have them expand our boundary lines another two miles. That should keep them from doing anything they regret," said Joshua, no longer bothering to whisper, knowing we could hear them anyway.

Adam was silent for a moment. "I agree, though I think something more severe would be better. What about you Dad?"

"Yes," Jacob said slowly, "I think that is a just consequence for their deeds."

The Black men turned to us as the wolves stepped out of the way.

"We agree," said Carlisle, sticking out his hand.

Adam walked up and shook it. He jumped, surprised at how cold it was, I'm sure.

"Thank you so much," Carlisle said with a smile as he turned to grab Esme's hand before running towards home. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper followed suit, after nodding in agreement.

"Thank you Jake," I whispered before I took Edward's hand and followed my family.

I heard a faint "Thank you too," from Jacob as we started to run away.

_**Hey guys! It took me a while to come up with the charecter reactions for this chapter, so I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like the reactions I picked. I wanted to have this up by last Friday, but you can blame the Providence College Choral Festival for draining me of my creative juices. Thanks again to all of those who reviewed on the story; it means so much to me. I have 91 reviews so far, so I'm hoping to break 100 for this chapter, wether it be good reviews or flames. So please tell me what you think! You all rock as much as the Red Sox!**_

_**P.S. I don't own any of the lovely Cullens or Mr. Jacob Black. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next week passed by with nothing exciting happening. Mostly, we ran around town trying to map anything out, for precautions sake. I made sure I didn't go near Charlie's house. Although many things have been resolved, I still wasn't ready for that yet.

"Family," Carlisle began when we came home one morning from our mapping. "I think we need to start integration in a few days. I start at the hospital in a week, so we need to put on a good face for the community."

"Okay! We'll be fine. We will be the talk of the town, butt no one here is brave enough to speak to us yet," said Alice. If she said it would be fine, then there was nothing to worry about.

When every went their separate ways, I leaned over to Edward and whispered, "There will be a little surprise for you tomorrow, so right now I need to talk to Alice. No listening, or else you'll ruin all of my fun!"

With that, I skipped off to where Alice was waiting by the couch and Edward smiled and shook his head as he went upstairs.

"Oooh! That is such a great plan Bella!" Alice squealed. "I'd be delighted to help you put it into action!"

"Good. I need you there to set up by four and we'll be there by six. You know what to do," I told her. Sometimes it was so convenient having a psychic for a best friend.

Throughout my human years, Edward was always the one to take care and make special surprises for me. When he finally turned me, I was able to do things for him, but he was always the one making romantic plans. Now that I had a romantic idea, I was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Oh Edward!" I called. He came flying down the stairs. He looked very frustrated. Alice must be doing

a good job hiding her thoughts.

"I'm sorry darling," I began, "but I have something special planned, so I can't see you for a day. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon enough, but you know the powers you have over me. I can't keep a secret from you. Why don't you and the boys go hunting? Alice and I need some girl time and I think we may need to enlist Rosalie. Have fun and don't torture Jasper too much with all of your suspicion and suspense. I'll see you tomorrow!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and trotted up to Alice's room to finish planning. I knew he stood there for a while, a little dumbfounded, until Jasper and Emmett snapped him out of it and they all went hunting.

I loved leaving my man in suspense.

"Bella!" Edward whined, "If you won't tell me where your taking me, will you at least go a little faster!"

I was enjoying watching him suffer all of the torture he put me through when he had a surprise for me. To make him even angrier, I was driving the speed limit and refusing to go any faster.

"Now Edward! I would think a man of your age would have a little patience! You are just going to have to sit back and deal with it!" I yelled at him playfully. He sat back in the passengers seat and crossed his arms. He could be such a two year old sometimes.

We drove into Port Angeles. The place had barely changed, except for a few new stores. Some memories of shopping with Alice and Angela came rushing back and I smiled. I parked on the side of the road next to a men's clothing store and Edward glared at me.

"We're going _shopping?_ You hate shopping. I hate shopping! This is your surprise?" Edward shouted.

"No silly!" I giggled, "Where we're going, I want you in a better outfit. Something..._sexier,_" I whispered the last word seductively.

When I became a vampire, I was ecstatic to learn that I could dazzle Edward as well as he could dazzle me. I was pleased to see the dazzled glaze in his eyes now as I pulled him out of the car and into the store.

The moment we walked in the door, all eyes were on us. I had gotten used to the attention throughout the years and just ignored it.

I pretended to browse as Edward impatiently tapped his foot by my side.

Finally, I found the outfit I was looking for; the one Alice had seen in her vision. I knew Edward would look gorgeous. Well, more gorgeous than usual.

He sighed again as I pulled him to the dressing room.

"Do we really need to do this? I know you already know how this looks."

"Yes, I do. But we need to keep up appearances for the humans now don't we? Why are you so testy today?" I asked.

"Because I can't wait to see what little...escapades you have in store for us," he answered in his godlike sultry voice. I shivered in delight.

We went into the dressing room and Edward began changing. He may have been mine for 100 years, but seeing him with his shirt off still sent shivers down my spine.

The new outfit, a silky white button-down shirt and a pair of dark designer jeans that were a perfect fit for him (wink, wink-nudge, nudge), looked like it was made for him and no other man would ever do it justice.

After a little catwalk that I made him do, Edward changed back into his regular clothes and we bought the new outfit at the counter. The girl at the register made no attempts to hide her open-mouthed stares at my husband as she ran the clothes through the scanner.

It was quarter to six and we had to get to our destination in fifteen minutes or the entire trip would be ruined.

We got into the car and Edward smiled as I payed no attention to the speed limits. We drove a few miles along the coast and watched the crowds thin through the tinted windows. We pulled into a small parking area next to a spot on the beach labeled "Private Property." It was prefect because there was only sand and ocean as far as the eye could see and virtually unknown to anyone driving by.

As Edward looked out on the sand, he discovered my plan. Alice had laid out a large red blanket and spread rose petals all over it. Sea shells of all shapes and sizes held it down and romantic candles lined the sand around it. A bit much, but very beautiful.

The reason why we needed to be here by six was the sunset. The sun was just reaching the horizon and the sky was pink and orange, slowly leading into a deep red. The clouds had parted for this one time in the day and I was eternally grateful.

"Bella..." said Edward awestruck.

"I know. Now take your things and change over by that fence," I pointed to the far side of the parking lot. "I'll be waiting." I gave him a brief kiss and got out of the car. He quickly followed suit.

I ran over to the trunk and got my outfit. It was a simple but oh so revealing light blue bikini.

I changed and ran out to the blanket in under ten seconds. Gosh did I love vampire speed.

Edward appeared a minute later at the beach entrance. He stopped dead in his tracks and smiled. I knew he liked what he saw. So did I.

His bronze hair I turned a stunning shade of gold in the light and there was just enough sunshine out to make his skin shimmer, but not sparkle. A light breeze was playing about and tossed his outstanding hair and made his shirt stick to his chiseled chest.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran and jumped on him, kissing him passionately. I could feel him smile under my lips as he carried me back to the blanket and laid me down.

He broke our embrace and laid down next to me. "Now whose the impatient one?" he teased.

"Shut up," was all I said before I kissed him again.

He rolled over so he was on top of me, his tongue dancing in my mouth.

This is why I love being a vampire.

_**Hey guys! I'm a little sick today and didn't have to go to school, so you all get a speedy update!**** I have a few ideas for what should happen to our little Cullen clan, but if you have any, feel free to tell me. Mostly I have romantic or funny ideas, but something dramatic will probably pop up soon. I just haven't decided what yet. I hope all of you guys enjoyed chapter 8. If you didn't feel free to tell me that too! Again to my dear reviewers: Your guys rock!**_

_**PS- We now officially have over 100 reviews!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAY! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The "communal integration," as Carlisle calls it, went well. Alice was right, not that we ever doubted her in the first place. Everyone was in awe of us, but no one was brave enough to talk to us. Edward did have to growl and quickly kiss me a few times, no doubt in response to some of the thoughts of the teenage population of Forks.

Today was the day that I find most interesting whenever we move. Today was the day we started high school. Alice said that it would be an eventful day, but refused to tell anyone what she meant. She would just get a devilish smirk on her face. Edward was especially upset because she was blocking her mind from him.

At quarter passed seven, Carlisle and Esme dragged us out of the house and into the cars. Edward normally drove us everywhere, but we had to make people believe that we were too young, so Jasper drove Alice, Edward, and I while Emmett and Rosalie drove in Rose's new convertible. Alice, Edward, and I were suppose to be fifteen and sophomores and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were acting sixteen and juniors.

We arrived in the parking lot at seven twenty, ten minutes before class began. Everyone was gawking at Jasper and Rosalie's shiny, hot-of-the-market cars, gleaming in a sea of beat up, old minivans. We stepped out and anyone who hadn't stopped to look at the cars stopped dead in their tracks.

I smiled and took Edward's hand, leaning on him. I was hoping to give the impression that I was taken before some pubescent pervert asked me out. Trying to give the same impression, Jasper held his arm tight around Alice's shoulder and Emmett and Rosalie gave each other a quick, but deep, kiss on the lips.

As we walked to the main office in the front building, people stepped out of the way for us, no one a saying a word.

In the video Edward had made for me of my human memories, there were a couple of shots of the school, but it looked entirely different now. Every building had been revamped a few times over the years and there were many more buildings than I remembered. The contractors had cut down much of the forest behind the school, leaving only a few trees for landscaping. I thought of the meadow and cursed human developers in every language I knew.

The school still looked old and shabby, like it hadn't been updated in twenty years, which is a long time when you are forced to deal with the wind and rain like Washington is.

We walked into the main building, still conveniently called Building 1, and smiled at the secretary, who looked utterly flabbergasted.

"Good Lord!" I distinctively heard her exclaim under her breath, "I had heard they were good looking kids, but they all look like gods! I wonder...no! I'm too old to think about dating them!"

I heard Emmett snicker as we walked up to her desk.

"Hello! We are the Cullens and the Hales. We've come to pick up our class schedules!" Alice exclaimed in excitement. She couldn't wait for whatever was supposed to happen today.

"Oh! Umm...yes! Cullens and Hales!" the secretary, her nameplate said her name was Ms. Iodeen, exclaimed as she snapped out of her stupor. "I have your schedules right here, just wait a moment. You know, it's not often that we get new students here, Forks being so small and dreary," She babbled as she searched for our papers. "Here we are! I've found them. I really should organize this desk better. Anyhoo! Which one of you is..." she looked down at her paper, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"That would be me," Edward spoke softly and let go of my hand.

Ms. Iodeen stared at him for a moment before tearing her eyes away from his beauty.

"Uh...papers! Right! Here you go Mr. Cullen, your schedule and a map of the school. If you get lost, I'm sure any of our lovely students would love to help you!"

"As long as he doesn't make them pass out every time they look at him!" whispered Jasper behind me.

Alice giggled.

Ms. Iodeen repeated the procedure with the rest of us before shooing us off to class.

Edward and I, who have every class except gym together, walked off to geometry in Building 4.

"Oh no," sighed Edward.

"What?"

"Alice just told me to prepare myself for something interesting. I can only imagine Alice's version of 'interesting.'"

"Oh. I hope it isn't too bad," I whispered to him.

"I think it may be. She is laughing in her head as we speak."

"Oh. That isn't good."

I wanted to talk more, but we had reached the classroom. We walked up to the teacher's desk. The schedule said his name was Mr. Yager.

For a moment, he stared in awe at us, I really getting tired of everyone doing that and first period had just begun, then he took our papers, signed them, and sent us to find a seat in the room.

There were only two available seats, one in front of the other, in the crowded room, right in the middle.

The perfect spot for everyone to stare at us.

Class began and everyone reluctantly tore their eyes away from us. As Mr. Yager passed out his expectations for the year and all of the other work teachers enjoy passing out on the first day for no reason, Edward leaned forward. To anyone else, he looked like a bored student with his eyes lazily on the front board and his arms outstretched on his desk, but I knew what he was really doing. In minuscule movements, he began tickling my back. It was a game he had played before. He was trying to get me to laugh out in the middle of class. It took all of my willpower not to giggle when he lightly ran his fingers right under my shoulder blades.

I smiled and pretended to pay attention, but really I was fighting against Edward, trying my hardest not to even chuckle under my breath.

This continued all through class as Mr. Yager explained the tools of geometry and their functions.

With a few minutes left and the days lesson finished, Mr. Yager gave the class free-talking time until the bell rang.

"Oh great!" whispered Edward softly behind me, "Here comes Alice's 'interesting moment!'"

I looked around and spotted a girl coming towards us. To be honest, she looked ridicules. She had thin, blond hair in two tight pigtails and was sporting an over sized tee-shirt that advertised for the Sci-Fi Channel's latest movie about some dragons in space. She had on black shorts and what Emmett would call 'hooker boots,' tall, black, leather, zip-up boots that reached almost to her knees. I think Alice would explode if this fashion disaster walked within a ten-foot radius of her.

"Hi! My name is Emmy Newton! I've lived here my whole life. My whole family has. You must be the Cullens, or are you the Hales? I think this class is boring and dumb, dumb, dumb. I wonder if we have any other classes together. What electives are you taking? You know, a lot of plants grow here. I want to start a gardening club. Will you join? You know, you guys are really pretty," she finally ended her little shpeel and took a breath. Her voice was just high enough to be headache worthy.

I looked over to Edward. He had closed his eyes and looked like he was restraining himself from bashing his head against the desk.

"Umm...I'm Bella and this is Edward," I responded when she looked at us for an answer.

Thankfully, the bell rang. Edward and I ran out th door at a speed that was just passable for human.

"Oh my lord. I think my head is going to explode! I seriously hope she doesn't talk to us again or I may be tempted to kill her," sighed Edward with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know. But we just got here and we wouldn't want to leave so soon," I consoled him with a kiss on the cheek.

Edward smiled and there, right in the middle of the walkway with tons of people around, kissed me full on the mouth. After a second's shock, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I honestly couldn't be expected to contain myself when he did that to me.

Reluctantly, he broke away and smiled at me. The entire student body stopped what they were doing and where staring at us. On the far side of the outdoor path, we heard Emmett give a loud wolf whistle.

I giggled and grabbed Edward's hand, leading him to our English class.

I shouted over my shoulder, "Go back to Rose, Emmett!" and ran off, Edward in tow.

As we were leaving, the teenagers of Forks High broke from the silence and began doing what teenagers do best, gossiping.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. We met Jasper in third period art and told him what happened with Emmy. He almost fell into his paints he was laughing so hard. Then Edward actually did push him into the paints. Jasper would have turned as red as his pants were if Alice hadn't come with a spare change of clothes. Jasper didn't look to happy that she didn't tell him his pants would be bright red and his favorite blue shirt would now be yellow.

Lunch finally came and all of my siblings sat down together. Rose and Emmett also had an 'interesting moment' when a scrawny freshmen tried to intimidate Emmett so he could ask Rosalie out. Emmett was very proud that he had given the little twerp a thorough scaring.

Edward grabbed my hand halfway through lunch and said, "Time to go."

I looked around curiously, trying to figure out what the problem was when I saw her. Emmy Newton was coming our way with her tray. I took the lead over Edward and bolted out of the cafeteria.

My final two periods, gym and history, passed without confrontation, though I could see some bleached blond girls sending me death glares whenever Edward touched me. I sent them right back and they soon left me alone.

Getting into the car at the end of the day as thunder rolled in the background was a relief. Alice suddenly got her far-off look when Jasper started the car. She smiled and rolled down the window and shouted to Rose's car, "Yes Emmett! We'll meet you at home! Don't forget the hats!"

Edward chuckled and I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me what was going on.

"Theres going to be a thunder storm tonight. How would you like a baseball game?"

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I discovered some new music I'm in love with and it spawned a mini-obsession. This chapter is dedicated to my special friend and beta, Emmy for being just eccentric enough to be great inspiration. Ms. Iodeen turned out to be just like Mrs. Cope and the blond girls will probably end up being my version of Lauren and Jess. I hope to have a new chapter up by the weekend, as long as I don't get ditracted again. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice week!


	10. Authors Note

Chapter 10

It took us a little while to find a clearing far away and big enough to begin our game. To switch things up, we were playing boys against girls. We were all in uniform as we marched out to our positions, the girls batting first. Right before Jasper threw the first pitch at Esme, thunder cracked above us and the heavens opened up. We were all thoroughly soaked in a matter of minutes, but we really didn't care.

The first inning went by quickly, with Jasper striking out Esme, Alice hitting a pop fly that Edward easily caught in left field, and me hitting a grounder to Carlisle at shortstop, tagging me out at first.

Emmett began the second inning, hitting a double off of Rosalie on an 0-2 count. Edward swaggered up to the plate, already knowing what Rose was thinking about pitching when Alice let out a screech.

I whipped my head around to her playing in right field. She had stopped screaming, but was now skipping toward us in pure delight.

"Alice! Whats going on? My, this must be good; you haven't been this excited in years!" I exclaimed.

"Rose!" she yelled, even though Rosalie was right next to her. "Rose, you'll never believe this! Catalina is coming! Caty is coming! Here! To Forks!" she blurted in excitement.

Catalina was a very nice vampire we met in Maine thirty or forty years ago. She had been a vampire for about twenty years, changed by a vampire who killed her in a rush for food, but forgot to check if she was actually dead. She was a wanderer, just blowing around with a breeze. She had been what you might call a free-spirit as a human and now traveled the world, exploring new things and doing everything she could ever want.

She used to feed from humans, but she took a liking to us and Carlisle convinced her to try animals. She had been a strict vegetarian as a human and quickly took to the new diet. Rosalie and Catalina, or Caty as she insisted we call her, became best friends.

Their friendship has always been very odd because it seems like they switch rolls when they're with each other. Caty gossips a lot and is always flipping through fashion magazines when she is with Rosalie, and Rose becomes very calm and mellow. I was always a little weirded out when they were together, but I quickly got over it.

Because Caty loved to explore and we liked to stay in one place for at least a few year, we went our separate ways a few months after we met. We have seen each other a few times since then, but we haven't heard from Caty in two years.

Emmett never particularly enjoyed when Caty came to visit, especially when she stayed for a few weeks, because her barely ever got to spend any alone time with his Rose, but he couldn't help but be happy when she was.

"Come on guys! She'll be calling in an hour! We have to get home! Jasper, don't you dare give me that look! We have tons of planing to do!" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Jasper, please calm down your wife before she combusts in front of our very eyes. Rose, stop your squealing before several woodland creatures lose their hearing. Emmett stop your pouting. Catalina is always welcome in our home, no matter what nightly escapades you have to give up for her. Rosalie is happy, get over it!" Carlisle ended with a huff. He turned on his heel and headed towards home as the thunder cracked again in the heavens. He called over his shoulder, "Come on now. We can continue this next time. Now we have a guest to plan for."

"Three...two...one," Alice whispered and pointed at the phone, smiling as it rang.

Rosalie had the phone in her hands within seconds and was screaming incoherently in joy.

"Rosie! Rosie! Stop screaming! How did you...? Oh. Right. Alice. Well then, you already know what I'm calling about!" we heard Caty laugh through the receiver.

"Oh my God! When are you coming? How long will you stay? I have to show you this awesome little place in Canada we found! Its the prefect spot for you to have that tennis rematch with Jasper!" Rosalie cried a mile a minute.

That tennis match was a legend in our family. Jasper ended up winning after four hours of a match at vampire speed. I've never seen anything like it before and I doubt I will ever again.

"I'm in Russia right now, but I'll be in Forks for Halloween. I hope I can stay until Christmas, if Carlisle and Esme will have me. A rematch sounds prefect. I've been practicing Jasper!" She giggled knowing Jasper could hear her.

"Yeah! I can't wait! You must call more often. We haven't heard from you in two years and I've been terribly lonely!" Rose whined into the cell phone in her hand.

"Hey!" Yelled Emmett in offense. Rose just waved him off.

"Rosie, I promise I will. I have to go now. Vladimir challenged me to a chess match and he will soon regret doing so. We will catch up as soon as I get to Washington. I love you all! And Rosie, please chill out. Screaming your head off will only result in someone getting hurt. One minute Vlady!" Caty laughed.

Rosalie took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Okay Caty. Call as soon as you can. I've missed you. Bye Caty!"

"Bye Caty!" we all yelled when Rose held the phone toward us.

"See ya guys!" She said before we heard the dial tone.

Rosalie sighed, hung up the phone, and went to sit on Emmett waiting lap.

"You've been lonely?" Emmett asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant!" she snapped back.

"Would you like me to keep you company?" he proposed twirling her hair around his finger.

"Of coarse!" Rose whispered back before kissing her husband.

"Ugh! Please you guys!" Edward sighed, rubbing his temples. I'm sure the thoughts he was seeing weren't exactly G-rated.

"Gladly!" Emmett laughed as he picked up his wife and headed upstairs. I just rolled my eyes as they passed. They couldn't go a day without physical contact.

"Alice, will I..." I began apprehensively before she cut me off.

"Yes Bella, and you will enjoy yourself. Like Caty said, relax!" she sighed back.

Great. Because Caty was coming to town, Alice was going to have a 'Girl's Shopping Weekend.' You would think I got used to all the shopping after a century of living with Alice, but I still hate it.

"Come on Bella, lets go hunt," Edward whispered in my ear in his irresistible voice. I nodded as he took me off his lap and put me on the floor.

As we headed out the back door, I heard Esme and Alice start to discuss Catalina's room and Jasper and Carlisle talking a bout sports.

I smiled and shook my head. This was going to be an interesting fall.

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took forever to update! Between homework, punishment, and laziness, this short chapter comes to you unbelievably late. I don't really like this chapter, but it is important for the plot. To get rid of pre-audition nerves tomorrow, I will probably write all my anxieties out and maybe you could get another chapter. Just fyi, there will mostly likely be a few a bit more fluff and stupidness in upcoming chapters before the dramas begins again. I now there are a few questions I have brought up in previouse chapters (who lives in Charlie's house, etc.) , but don't fret! I have not forgotten about those! All will be answered soon enough. Please tell me what you think! Even though I finally have an ending for the story, I'm still open to suggestions. Thanks you lovely people!

P.S.- I don't have the amazing mind of Ms. Stephanie Meyer, so nobody but Catalina belongs to me.

P.S.S.- In case you didn't notice, technology stopped in 2007 and nothing new has come out in 100 years. I have no idea what technology will be like a century from now, and I don't even want to try.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alice was still in a tizzy when Edward and I came back, full from our feast of some bucks we found fighting each other. We had decided to end their argument for them.

"Alice! It's only September fourth! Catalina won't be here for over a month! Jasper, will you please calm your wife," I exclaimed, exasperated.

Jasper chuckled and sent a wave of calm through the room. Alice settled down. She sank back on the couch and Esme took her chance to escape the hyper conversation she had just been captured in.

Esme walked over and snuggled up next to Carlisle while Edward and I made our way up to our room.

As we walked past Rosalie and Emmett's room, we heard a faint crash. Edward sighed and I chuckled. Those two were probably too preoccupied to even notice.

We entered our silver bedroom and I plopped down on the bed while my husband put some soft music on in the background.

"Well, at least life is never boring," I sighed as he gracefully laid down next to me.

I moved closer to him as he chuckled, "No, certainly not."

We spent the night whispering sweet nothings to each other as we watched the moon rise followed by the sun rise through the glass back wall.

I was hoping our second day at Forks High would be much less exciting. Boring school days always made my time alone with Edward so much sweeter.

"No!" I screamed at the frightened sophomore in front of me; I think his name was Austin. Austin was the third boy to ask me to the Welcome Back Dance in the past hour and my patience was about to crack. I know I shouldn't have yelled, but every boy there was so frustrating.

Not only did they see me holding hands with Edward in the halls between classes, but there was also the very public kiss we had shared the day before. Yet these hormonal teenagers still have to audacity to ask me out with Edward standing right next to me. The girls did the same for Edward. Yes, this had happened several times before at most of the schools we had to go to, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

After little Austin ran off in fear after my rude outburst, my husband and I met up with Jasper for Art class. He looked frantic as he hastened over to us.

"There is some lunatic following me around and refusing to speak to me! I mean, I tried to ask her if she needed anything, but she just stared at me. She just follows at me and all I can feel is blissfulness coming from her! Edward, what the hell is she thinking!" he urgently whispered through the side of his mouth.

I turned around to find none other than Emmy Newton about five feet away from us, closely following us.

"Jasper, calm down! You're sending off so many nerves my hands are starting to shake!" Edward commanded under his breath, "She is just singing some nursery rhyme over and over. There is something seriously wrong with that girl. Then again, she is a Newton, so she has to have some kind of mental disease."

"You know the Newtons?" I asked, confused. He had never mentioned a Newton before.

"Yes Bella. When you were human, there was a very disturbed boy named Mike Newton who would always try to ask you out. I didn't want you to remember that creepy stalker, so I never brought him up. Trust me, you don't want to remember him," he gently explained.

So there were things about my human life that Edward hadn't told me? That thought scared me. I trusted Edward when he said I wouldn't want to remember, but I did have a small seed of doubt in my mind. What else had Edward kept from me?

I was faintly aware that Jasper and Edward's conversation continued, but I was too lost in my own in own thoughts.

Edward had told me about all of the good and bad things that had happened when I was human because I didn't remember much when I came out of my transformation. Then I also had the video to look back on and many things did come back to me. I thought I had had a good collection of my human life, but now I wasn't so sure. I knew about Jake and Victoria and the awful few months when Edward had left me, but was there more?

We walked into the classroom and took our seats. Edward noticed that I was distracted and started to ask me what was wrong, but I just mumbled, "Later," and went back to my thoughts.

When he was telling me about... what was his name?...Mike. When he was talking about Mike, it didn't seem like he had thought it was important, so I shouldn't even be thinking about these things, should I?

If Edward didn't think it was important, then I should trust him that it wasn't. I tried to forget the train of thought I had just completed, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was forgetting something important about my human life. I would definitely need to talk with Edward once we got home.

I went through the rest of the day acting normal, but Edward knew something was up. He didn't say anything though, knowing that I would bring it up when I was ready. I man so considerate and so perfect would never intentionally keep something important from me, would he?

Emmy Newton continued to follow Jasper around all day and he was getting increasingly annoyed. He had even tried losing her by going in the boy's bathroom after an extremely odd lunch when she sat at the table across from us and stared at us the whole time, not even touching her lunch. The second he stepped out of the bathroom, she was back on his tail. Edward, Rosalie and I were confused, Alice was amused, and Emmett, normally the one to make jokes, was thoroughly creeped out and was too scared to say anything for fear Emmy would do something crazy.

While walking with Edward out of Science and to the gym, I jumped when I heard a shrill scream from down the hall. The students stopped, trying to figure out what the noise was. I didn't need my vampire hearing to hear what happened next.

Down the walkway Jasper screamed, "What the hell was that for!"

Emmy replied matter-of-factly, "I was bored."

That was the final straw. Jasper turned and ran out of the school at a just barely human pace. Alice was already at the door waiting for him, having seen that this would happen.

"They're going home. I think they will try to find some medication or something in Carlisle's office to slip Ms. Newton tomorrow to chill her out," Edward whispered in my ear as I giggled.

The warning bell rang, so I kissed Edward on the cheek and hurried off to Gym.

So much for normal.

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait and such a short chapter. so many things came up and I am convinced that the world hates me. I don't think this chapter was too bad, but I could be wrong. I'll try to update faster, but i don't know if I will be able too. Just a few chapters left! I hope you liked it and don't be afraid to drop me a review. Have a great day!

PS- I think it is obvious that I don't own anything but my new friend Emmy Newton, but we all have to go through this stupid legal stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward and I walked out of school as fast as possible. I really wanted to know what had happened with Jasper and Emmy, but Edward just smirked and refused to tell me what he had seen through Jasper's mind.

Emmett and Rose were not far behind us by the time we reached the car. Rosalie jumped into the driver's seat of her convertible with Emmett in the front seat and Edward and I squished in the back.

We were home in a matter of minutes and Emmett ran through the front door, trying to find Jasper. He was even more curios than I was about what had happened.

I walked in and Jasper was sitting on the couch, both Alice and Esme's arms wrapped around him. He look truly terrified and was sending terrified vibes out to all of us.

"Jazz," I said quietly as I crouched before him and put my hand on his knee. "Jasper, what happened?"

"She..shes horrible! Esme, can we please just torch her or something?!" the blond asked his adoptive mother.

"No honey. I'm sorry. Now will you please tell your siblings what happened before Emmett comes over here and smacks it out of you?" Esme responded lovingly.

I looked over to Emmett. He was about to jump out of his chair with anticipation.

"Okay," Jasper sighed as he began his story. "You guys know how she has been following me around all day? Well, after she found me again when I came out of the bathroom, I decided to just ignore her. It was working pretty well...until she got bored. So, being the freak that she is, Emmy jumped up on my back and was holding on with a death-grip. I know I should have sensed her movements, but I was trying to forget I had a stalker at the moment. So I went in defense mode and kind of slammed her against the wall. She screamed and fell, then she just got up and stared at me again like nothing had happened! Then I knew I had to get out of there before I ended up killing her. Wait a second...Alice, why didn't you tell me that would happen? Do you enjoy watching me suffer?!" Jasper exclaimed.

Alice smiled weakly, "Sorry honey. She made a snap decision and I couldn't tell you until it was too late. You know I would have stopped her if I could. Nobody touches my man but me."

Jasper sighed, "Okay Alice. It's fine. I think I just over-reacted a bit. I just need to make sure little Emmy never does that again. We've only been to school for two days and I already need a vacation."

"Actually," Esme spoke up, "I don't think a vacation is a very bad idea. You just need to book it for a few weeks from now. I heard Japan is very nice in October."

Jasper smiled, "That sounds perfect! Alice, what do you think of Tokyo?"

"But Jazz!" Alice exclaimed to the tall man beside her, "That's when Catalina is coming! You don't want to miss Caty's visit, do you?"

Edward took the chance to speak up, "Alice, whats more important: Caty or your husband's mental health?"

"I guess your right," Alice sighed. She suddenly smiled. "Think of all the shopping we can do! I can get a real kimono. Oh! And genuine chopsticks and..." She continued to ramble as she led her husband upstairs.

"I guess I have to call Caty and tell her that tennis match with Jasper will have to be postponed," Rosalie said as she headed up to her room, Emmett close behind.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him up to our room. He looked confused as I sat him down on the couch and look away from him. The thing about Mike had been bothering me all day.

"Edward," I whispered, "we need to talk."

_**Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Yes, I know its has taken me forever to update and yes, I know this chapter is really short and really bad, but it needed to be done for the sake of the plot. Sorry. The next chapter will be much better. It includes a.) Bella and Edward's talk about her past b.) Who lives in Charlie's house and c.) a call from Catalina. I know this chapter is boring and bad, but hang in there with me! I promise it does get better! Since it is vacation time, another chapter will most likely come up this week, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading this long author's note and have a happy holiday season!**_


	13. Authors Note again

Hey guys! As you might have noticed, Coming Home is on a temporary leave of absence. I sort of lost a connection with the plot line, but I promise I will come back to it eventually. Hopefully by the summer I will have some inspiration and write the most wonderful ending. For all of you authors, I hope you understand what I am saying. I'm sure I am not the only one who has lost that special connection between author and story. At least I hope I'm not...So all I can ask is for you guys to be patient and know that this story is not gone forever, but just on an extended vacation. Thank you so much for putting up with all of this.

Sydney


End file.
